Powerless
by SUNNRISE
Summary: Liberty Pryde was a hacker, a complete utter genius when it came to doing so. But when she accidently comes across what she thinks is some sort of virus, she gets sucked into a war she never thought existed. And along the way, a certain Semi seems to have captured her heart. R-M for language and maybe smut. OptimusxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Note**:So I decided doing a Optimus Prime fanfic o: I'm actually _really_ excited for this one and how it'll come out. This one has a setting; It's in Revenge of The Fallen. I've just altered it a bit so my OC will fit in just nicely. I hope you enjoy, and if you get the chance, leave a review. (:

* * *

Chapter 1 – Taken.

**Liberty.**

I wasn't your average teenage girl you could say.

While other girls were all about that new Chanel purse that came out, I sat in my room cracking computer codes. By human standards I was what many would call a "computer criminal" a "computer nerd" or a "geek."

To put it bluntly I was a hacker.

And I enjoyed it too. Because it was an original hobby, not many had the skill and patience to crack codes that could take hours to even days or even longer to figure out. People didn't like hackers much, but it was mostly because they were intimidated. Not many could master the skill, and it was highly unlikely for a teenager – let alone a teenager _girl_ at that – to be able to handle such ability.

As you can tell, I am very proud of what I do.

"Goddamnit," I groaned, looking at the burnt toast. "And I'm all out of bread. _Wonderful_." Mornings were not my favorite times of the day, I'm more nocturnal but considering that I had to pick up my car from the repair shop, sleeping in was sadly not an option for today. "Just- I- Ugh."

Passing a mirror on my way towards my front door I flinched when my eyes caught a glance of my appearance. Eyes bloodshot from being sleep deprived nose red from the constant times I've rubbed it when it started to run, skin looking like a sheet of paper. Overall, I looked like a zombie from The Walking Dead.

There had been something going on with my computer lately that kept causing problems. It happened in small bits, file by file would disappear. I had a hardrive, so I didn't really freak. But I was _very_ curious as to what the hell was going on and what caused it. It couldn't have been a hacker though, I made sure to put hundreds of locks on my stuff to keep people from getting inside. Hell even the _Military_ couldn't get into my files if they tried.

So I settled with believing it was a virus. Though a small voice was yelling at me – very loudly may I add – screaming "YOU IDIOT."

Never have I listened to my conscience though, so it was brushed off.

Shaking my head breathing slowly to calm myself, I just walked out the front door making sure to lock it behind me rather quickly.

"I'm outside," And now I'm talking to myself. "Leaving my worries inside that house."

_Not really_. That voice in the back of my mind sang. _That laptop of yours that causing your stress is in your hands_.

I couldn't really deny it, because it was in fact true. For precaution my laptop went everywhere I went, kept in the large pocket of my old black Jansport backpack for safekeeping. Call me paranoid, but I don't live in an entirely _secure_ neighborhood. Break-ins where considered normal here, so I kept my precious belongs with me at all times. And if I got mugged, a good ole' squirt of my trusty pepper spray should do the trick.

When caught sight of the familiar repair shop my mood lifted a little from the abyss it was inside of. It wasn't much, but it still lifted.

My car had overheated and to keep from becoming some sort of firework show while driving I gave in and sent it to the repair shop my buddy Aero, works at. It was an old pickup truck you'd see in the 80's. Though most questioned how it still drove considering the condition it was in, it got me from point A to point B so I was fine with it. Sure I'd appreciate a more put together car but spending a ton of money wasn't an option for me right now.

Breaker, my twin brother, had offered to help me out, but me being me, instantly refused the offer. Though he was absolutely _loaded_ considering he was a boxer, a couple thousands were like pocket money to him. But I liked the idea of working for the stuff I want, I enjoyed being independent. It's the feminist side of me that thinks this way honestly.

Stepping inside I instantly spotted Aero eating at his makeshift desk with his feet propped up on the wooden plank, music blasting so loudly you could hear the words clearly from the ear buds in his ears. _He must be on break_. I thought to myself before a mischievous smile made it's way on my lips. He hadn't noticed me yet and probably won't any time soon. S

So with my extreme ninja skills I snuck up behind him towering over his small but buff figure, and leaned my head over his my face looking upside down and _very_ close to his. His eyes were closed, so he didn't see me immediately but he must've felt a presence because his eyes snapped open and he screamed so loud it would put a newborn to shame.

"You little monster." He growled, face looking very embarrassed and very angry.

Which only made me laugh harder.

"Oh c'mon _Aeropostale_ lighten up." Continuous giggles left my lips as I said his childhood nickname, making him sigh heavily.

"You're lucky I love you." Muttering he turned towards me on his spinny-stool arms held out for a hug. And when I moved into them to embrace him he nuzzled his face into my hair. "How've you been _New york_?" He questioned softly, using the old nickname he teased me with.

Considering Breaker wasn't around much, always at boxing championships and such Aero seemed to wiggle his way into my heart, snuggling up and getting cozy in that spot once he did. He was like the second brother I had. Not that I've replaced my twin, God no. But when I needed that big brother protective feeling or needed a brother/sister conversation and Breaker wasn't around to do that, Aero was there to fill the void.

Realizing I hadn't answered Aero, I quickly replied with a shrug. "Same old, same old."

Taking that answer Aero nodded his head towards my truck that was behind him. "Piece of shit gave me a hard time to figure out the problem but I found it." Wiping his hands off with a rag he grabbed the familiar set of keys, tossing them in my direction. "I would say the old repairmen saying 'good as knew' but that thing is God knows how old so I can't."

Moving towards the driver's side I shot him a look as I unlocked the doors, tossing my backpack on the passenger seat. He gave me a sheepish smile, which I returned with a chuckle. "I better be heading off now. Something's been happening with my computer and these things don't get fixed by themselves."

Rolling his eyes Aero turned back to his lunch waving me off. "Bye kid, be safe." Smiling I shook my head driving out of the large garage down the road. On the way home I made sure to pick up something to eat, since I was unable to eat earlier.

Parking the truck in it's rightful place in my driveway, my bag was picked up and slung over my right shoulder as I made my way back inside, food in hand. I placed my food on the table and unzipped my backpack pulling out the familiar mac laptop I've had for ages. This was the only thing I've spent over a few hundred dollars on. And it was so _worth_ it.

Waiting for it to turn on I grabbed my bacon and egg sandwich that I picked up from a small diner on the corner, taking a rather large bite out of the deliciousness. Once the screen was lit, my password was typed in and I was alerted yet _another_ file was missing, which made me growl in irritation.

My eyebrows furrowed as I worked, my eyes looking through the possible things that could've gotten it removed from not only my desktop, but the laptop itself. Like it never existed in the first place.

Then I saw it.

Quickly my headphones were plugged in and a loud buzzing noise filled my ears. Looking into the noise and where it was coming gotm my eyes visibly darkened.

There was a _signal_.

Someone was hacking me.

"You've got to be _fucking_ kidding me." Growling I slammed my fist on the table before grabbing my laptop, the food I was enjoying long forgotten as my feet dashed into my office. Where four large screens hung from the ceiling in front of my desk. Quickly my laptop was plugged in the and the signal was stretched across them. "Shit shit _shit_."

Zooming in my eyes narrowed looking at the odd symbols that were floating around in it like it was some sort of message. From the way they were looked at first glance, they almost looked like they were Chinese. _Almost_. But these were way more complex. They were almost _alien_.

"How the hell did they get past hundreds of firewalls in less than fifty seconds?" My fists clenched and unclenched as I stared darkly at the screens, trying to wrack my brain for possibilities. "Not even a damn _super computer_ could do that so fast. With the amount of viruses and other softwares I blocked it with it'd take at least a few months to get past them. And even _then_ it would shut down their computer with the data overload."

My eyes narrowed as the noise stopped but the signal stayed considering I already had it. But considering I couldn't translate it, I wouldn't be able to find the person who hacked me so easily. Yelling in frustration I shut my laptop, my eyes glaring at the wall before me. There was a silence before the doorbell rang.

Huffing I made my way out the room locking it behind me as I walked back into the main room. I tossed the barely eaten food in the garbage, it was cold so I wouldn't eat it. Not bothering to look through the small peephole I yanked the door open with a snarl until I saw who was standing at my door.

There were men, in _army_ suits.

"Liberty Pryde?" The man in the front questioned, looking at the obvious anger on my face with caution. He had dark brown hair with matching brown eyes and seemed to be in his twenties. He was cute, but by the ring on his left hand I chose to keep my hands to myself.

"Depends who wants to know." Damn my mouth.

"Captain William Lennox," He started and he pulled something from behind his back that made my eyes turn deadly. "We'll be needing you to come with us."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Sir." Now I was scared. _Very_ scared.

"It wasn't a question, Sweetheart." One of his goons whipped me around so fast I didn't full register what happened before another snapped handcuffs over my wrists.

Dragging me towards a large lifted black GMC Topkick they tossed me in the backseat carelessly in between two **very** scary looking dudes, with _weapons_. They were _armed_.

Aw man, well, I guess we aren't going to have a tea party.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**:Thanks so much to those who left reviews, you know who you are. It really motivated me, so this chapter is from me to you. I have so much ideas for this fanfic, which I'm my itching to put out there. I'm also thinking of an updating schedule, I want to update at least twice a week but I don't have /exact/ days that I'll be updating. So just keep your eye open for new chapters. :)

* * *

Chapter 2 – A War.

**Liberty.**

We were driving for a while and got to a long road in the middle of nowhere before a loud explosion caused the truck to swerve dangerously. My head snapped and my eyes found something much more _interesting_ than my feet. A F-22 jet flew too close for comfort towards the ground before sounds of grinding metal were heard and my mouth dropped open at the sight.

There was a _giant robot_ in its place.

"What the absolute _fuck_ is that?" I screamed.

It's feet slammed into the ground in front of us and 'Lennox' cursed loudly. "It's Starscream!" Yelling he ran out the truck and the other soldiers followed right after, causing me to swallow the lump in my throat.

Looking around I spotted a set of keys on the seat next to me left by one of the soldier's and I snatched them up. Unlocking the handcuffs was a hassle considering my hands were behind my back, but once they were free I dashed out the truck. Ignoring the sounds of grinding metal I ducked behind an old car for safety as I watched bug-eyed as the truck I was _sitting_ in began to transform too.

"Call Optimus!" A dark skinned soldier yelled, ducking for coverage.

"My God," I whispered, watching the complete brawl between the two mechanical beings. "What are those- _things_?"

My feet seemed to have a mind of it's own as they seemed to have registered the fact we needed to get out of here, and I ran into what looked like an abandoned warehouse. I didn't get far before I was snatched up in a pair of claws causing me to scream as loud as possible.

"So you are the insect Starscream has ordered to retrieve." A voice hissed. I kept my eyes closed though, I **did not** want to know what was touching me. "Your kind, are insects, what use could you be for _us_?" A sharp claw dragged itself across the skin of my forehead, threatening to break the skin and I whimpered at the feeling. "Such a shame Lord Starscream has ordered not to kill you, we could've had so much _fun_."

Finally building up the courage I opened my eyes to see the face of another mechanical being in front of me, earning another scream from my throat. It's sharp talon-like-claw swiped across my cheek and I could already feel blood rushing out of it.

"Quiet, _squishy_!" The screams from me stopped but the tears from my eyes didn't. "I don't need the Autobots after me."

_The hell is an Autobot?_ My mind wandered to the black robot fighting the giant dorito. His eyes were blue, and this one's were red. I put the pieces together, blue means good guys red means bad guys. "Oh my God," I whispered, my eyes staring into the merciless red ones of the thing holding me. I didn't even think before I screamed as loudly as I could. "_HELP!"_

The ground shook and my attention snapped towards a new robot. He was red and blue, and thank the lord his eyes were _blue_. A glowing blue sword was in his hand, and his aura just screamed leader. "Let her go, Barricade." His voice was deep, smooth with a metallic touch to it.

"And have you kill me right after? I don't think so _Prime_." 'Barricade' hissed, readjusting me in his hands, holding me like a lollipop with only my head sticking out of the hold. He squeezed me threateningly making me gasp for air.

"If you put her down and leave, I will not harm you."

Barricade's attention snapped towards me as he brought me close to his face, hissing lowly. "Starscream will be back for you squishy." He dropped me.

I didn't make a sound as I fell, there was no point. Screaming wasn't going to make me stop falling, but I stared at the ground that was getting closer and closer. And right before I hit the ground, a large but gentle hand caught me, cupping me in his hands.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice soft as if he didn't want to frighten me. Silently I nodded, sitting up in the large palm that was oddly warm. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

"I apologize that we had to meet under such conditions, I hate to drag another civilian into this war. " Optimus said, looking down at me from where I sat in his palm.

We were at some sort of Military base now, where they wanted to ask a few questions. While I waited I was introduced to the other Autobots, out of all of them though I trusted Optimus more. After all, he saved me from abduction.

Leaning against the warm metal of one of his fingers I shrugged, giving him a tiny smile. "Shit happens my friend, and we can't stop what's mean to happen from happening." Their medic, who I learned to be Ratchet said Barricade didn't scratch too deep; But my cheek would be sore for a few days.

"I would like you to stay at the base until further notice," The robot said, staring at me carefully. "We don't know why the Decepticons wanted you or why they went after you. If we were to let you go home I fear you would be in danger."

"Then I guess I can't say no to that can I?" My head tilted to the side as I stared at him. "And I didn't get to thank you- For saving me today." My voice was now quiet. "So, thank you."

He gave me what could be equivalent to a smile and nodded. "You're very welcome."


End file.
